Take It From Me
by epiphanies
Summary: Muah. Formerly called "Sex Education." Doesn't have that much to do with sex, really. Hermione and Fred talk...yeah.


Sex Education

By Emma

Disclaimer: I don't own it. Muah. I love this story for some odd reason. Even though it's not really romance. ;)

  
  
  
  


"Fred didn't seem his regular self today," Ron said quietly to Harry and Hermione one evening in the Gryffindor common room, "I hit him with a snowball right in the ass to see if he was alright, and he just ignored me and kept walking. It's not like him."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Something's up. Maybe it's Angelina?"

"But how can it be? They're Supercouple." Harry looked concerned, "Maybe we should talk to him."

"If it's about Angelina, do you really think he'd talk to you guys about it?" Hermione looked at Harry skeptically and Ron went red around the ears.

"He's my brother! Of course he would tell me!"

"Not." she argued, "Guys aren't the most sensitive nor the most knowledgeable when it comes to romance. I think I'd better talk to him. Alone."

Ron rolled his eyes, "You're not making my heartbroken brother your new sex-bunny."

Hermione parted her lips in mock shock, "I wouldn't! Plus, who says he's heartbroken? They're not broken up I don't think, the whole school would know if they were. Maybe they're just going through a rough patch and it's hard."

Ron was about to retort, but then he stopped himself. Even after five months of the new-and-improved Hermione, he still had memory lapses where he'd forgotten how much she'd changed.

When nobody said anything more, she smiled. "It's settled. I'll talk to him tomorrow."

  
  


~*~

  
  


Just as Hermione walked out of Charms the next day, she bumped right into Fred. 

"Sorry, Hermione," he muttered spacily, and she smiled at him and caught his arm as he was about to walk away.

"Wait, Fred."

He turned to her, looking lost. "What?"

"What's up with you lately?" she said quietly, pulling him into a corner. He rolled his eyes, "Did Angelina put you up to this?"

She raised her eyebrows in surprise, "No, she didn't. Why, what's going on with you two?"

He eyed her suspiciously, "Why do you care so much?"

She sighed, exasperated, "I'm good at romance stuff, Fred. You do remember who you're talking to, right? The new me?"

"I know you've been acting oddly since the beginning of the year, if that's what you mean."

Her eyes widened, "You don't know the whole story. Hey, how about we hang tonight? I can tell you all about my recent life-altering experiences, and you can spill about you and Angelina."

Fred shifted uncomfortably. He'd heard many new-and strange- things about his brother's friend since they'd returned to Hogwarts. He wasn't sure about being alone with her. The only true rumour he knew was that she'd dated Draco Malfoy for the first three months of this year, her fifth. Draco always dated a certain kind of girl- and not very long at that. Kind of made you curious why he stayed with Hermione for so long... but she was still one of the nicest girls he'd ever met.

"Alright," he finally agreed, "Gryffindor common room, eight o'clock, far corner."

She nodded and smiled at him as he headed to class. She hadn't played matchmaker in awhile...meaning ever. This should be fun, she thought.

  
  


~*~

  
  


"So," Hermione took a seat across from Fred that night, "Spill."

He gulped, and spoke in a very low voice.

"Angelina told me a few days ago that she's not a virgin."

Hermione was beyond surprise. This wasn't what she'd been expecting, "So?"

Then she looked at the same blush that usually crept up Ron's neck creep up Fred's, and she understood.

"You're a virgin." she said slowly, and he nodded.

"The day before yesterday we were, you know, messing about and it almost lead to..."

"Sex." Hermione filled in, "And?"

"I froze." he hung his head, "I was terrified. I mean, not of it or of her... but that I would really be horrible and she'd be comparing me to whoever else she's been with. So I stopped, and she asked what was wrong and I wouldn't tell her and she got mad at me and said that if I couldn't tell her what I felt what was the point of us dating. And then she left."

Hermione drummed her fingers on the arm of the chair thoughtfully, "So you're afraid you won't be any good?"

"Right." he was as red as a poppy by then.

"Fred, girls who compare you to other lovers aren't worth sleeping with. Angelina's not like that. Does she know you're a virgin?"

He didn't say anything, and Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Well, that explains everything! She probably thinks that she isn't attractive to you, not enough for you to sleep with her. Because guys who have had it before...quite a few get rather picky afterwards."

"So you're saying I insulted her by not sleeping with her?"

"Without saying anything about your virginal status, yes. I suggest that you tell her. I'll bet she'll find it sweet and she'll take your first guided tour slow."

Fred grinned a little, "How would you know this, Miss Innocent?"

She shrugged, "I've never gotten up the courage to tell anybody what happened to change me last summer, but since we made a deal I'll hold up my end."

"You don't have to if it'll make you uncomfortable-"

"No, no. It's quite alright. It'll be therapeutic for me to tell it. I haven't really gotten over it yet. But you can't tell anybody."

"Same to you." he shrugged and she nodded.

"Okay," she crossed her legs, "Last summer, I went on vacation to Australia with my parents. While I was out there, I met a guy my age that was staying at the same hotel I was. So we started hanging out. Well, one thing led to another and by the last few days of the trip I found myself falling painfully in love. Hopelessly in love...on my last evening there, we were just asking each other questions. I asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up...and he told me he wanted to be alive. Then he explained to me how he had found out a month before that he had cancer. That he was on the trip with an American thing called The Make A Wish Foundation. How he most likely wouldn't live to see the new year. And at that moment I was just so...so overcome with emotion that I just kissed him and I made a decision. I made a decision that night. I slept with him that night. I did because I didn't want to get older and lose it to some perverted teenager who didn't give a toss about me. That was my first time. I went home the next day and we exchanged letters constantly until about the middle of August...when I received word from his parents that he'd passed on. I cried for a week straight and then found one of his letters under my pillow. He'd always had stationary with little inspirational poems and quotes. It said to let go of the past, grab ahold of the future and embrace the present because life is much too short. That became my motto. And after a month of not seeing him, I began craving the closeness he and I had shared on the night before my departure. He had always told me to go after what I wanted, no matter what it was and how it would please anybody else. And then when I got back to school, I began hearing interesting stories about Draco Malfoy and what the other Slytherins would hear outside his bedroom at night. I became very allured. I went after Draco because I needed somebody to release me from my pent up sexual frustration. And he was known for his," she hesitated and cleared her throat, "release methods. We basically used eachother and had some interesting conversations during that time. We only broke it off because of boredom. And that, my dear Weasley, is my sexual history."

Fred stopped gaping at her for a moment, "Did he ever hurt you?"

Hermione scoffed, "Malfoy? No way he'd try to hurt me. He may be a bit of a git, but he's very gentle with women unless they, um, request otherwise." she chuckled.

Fred couldn't believe he was hearing this! "So you think the biggest idiot in Slytherin-"

"I don't think of him as a Malfoy, a Slytherin, a git anymore. I just think of him as a guy with problems just like everybody else. Who just happens to be amazing at-"

"OKAY! Okay, I think we both get the point." said Fred quickly, looking up at the ceiling.

"You're still afraid, aren't you?" she said softly, and he nodded silently.

"You want me to show you some things?" she uncrossed and crossed her legs, and he looked at her in a moment of shock.

"What do you mean by that?"

Hermione laughed, "Not the actual real thing. I'll just show you a few very simple foreplay moved that will make the experience better for both of you."

He gulped, "Are you sure that his isn't like, cheating on Angelina?"

"No, of course not." she waved a dismissive hand, "this isn't cheating on her. I won't tell a soul if you won't. And neither of us will get off on it, so it's not a big deal."

Fred was still in his state of shock.

"Well, we can try." she suggested, "And if it's uncomfortable then we can stop. How's that?"

"Alright," he said uneasily, "but this is between you and me."

"Surely," she nodded seriously, and stood, "Meet you in the transfiguration room at nine tomorrow morning."

"Sure." he tried to smile, but it came out more as a grimace. She patted his arm as she passed him to go upstairs, "You'll do fine."

  
  


~*~

  
  


"So, do you have any idea what you want to show me first?" she seated herself on a desk across from him the next morning. He shook his head nervously.

"Ok...well, you two were snogging when you stopped, right? Or were you further?"

"No, she was kissing me and started taking off my shirt when I stopped her."

"Ok. Do you, by any chance know how to work a bra?"

He shook his head, embarrassed again.

"Don't worry about it. Half the time we can't even get them on proper. That's why this," she waved her wand and appeared a female manakin torso wearing a lacy black bra, "comes in handy."

He gulped as she hopped off the desk and pulled him to stand in front of the manakin.

"Now," she instructed, "snake your arms around the waist."

He did.

"Massage lightly the skin on her hips, waist and back, making your way up to the clasp, but not too quickly so she thinks that's all you care about."

He did.

"Now, this is the hard part. Carefully use your two hands and with a swift motion, push the two bits together and then apart."

He did, and it unhooked successfully. He grinned impishly, holding the bra in hand.

"Good." she smiled.

"I'm feeling a tad more confident now," he admitted, and she smiled wider.

"Now," she sat again, "Girls, like guys, have pleasure spots. Ones that aren't as obvious as number one on the list." she glanced at him, "You do know what number one on the-"

"Yeah," he interrupted, "Yeah, I do."

"Good on you." she smirked for a second, and then licked her lips.

"What about the others? Can you take a guess?"

His face went purplish, "I guess...the chest."

"The breasts," she corrected, and looked thoughtful, "Yeah, you're right but they're fairly hard to master. Let's just keep to basics. The neck, waist, hips, ears and spine. Oh, the lips are obvious too."

"Right. So, uh, let me get this straight. Touching a girl's neck-"

"It's not just touching. It's lips against the skin, hot breath going more and more rapid the closer you get. Let's try something out." she stood up right in front of him, "You do exactly what I tell you to do. Nothing more, nothing less."

He nodded shakily, and she cleared her throat, "Put one hand on my hip."

He did.

"Pull me close to you with that one hand, making it's way to the small of my back."

He did. He looked like a tomato.

"Put that hand up near the bottom of my hem of my shirt so that you're touching my skin."

He did. He was actually getting white.

"Rub it a little, massage...good. Good. Now, kiss me softly for five seconds."

He licked his lips nervously, and touched his lips with hers for a few seconds and pulled back slowly. A smile was playing at her lips.

"Good. Now I'm going to lean my neck backward but to the side. Kiss it."

"Your...your neck?"

"Yes. Softly...suck it a little bit.

He did, feeling very uncomfortable.

"Now, move to my jawbone and run it over with about five smooth little kisses."

When he'd reached the third, he heard the door creak.

"Well, well." said a silky voice. 

Hermione pushed Fred away softly and leaned on a table.

"Using our old meeting place, Hermione?" Draco Malfoy grinned wickedly at her, and to Fred's surprise, she smiled back.

"Fred here is just teaching me a few new tricks." she lied with fluent skill, and fluttered her long eyelashes dangerously at the blonde.

"Really?" he glanced at Fred and then smirked back at Hermione, "Care to try them out on me tonight? If Flamehead here doesn't mind, that is."

"No," Hermione waved her hand dismissively, "He couldn't care less. Same time, same place?"

"You got it." he licked his lips in anticipation and then glanced at Fred again.

"If you end up getting a piece, take heed, my boy. If you tell her to hurt you, she's not afraid to." he winked, grabbed a black quill that he'd apparently forgotten the day before and shut the door behind him.

Fred looked at Hermione in astonishment and she laughed with a little embarrassment.

"You still carry on with him even though you're broken up?"

She raised her eyebrows, "Of course. It's not like our relationship was anything but physical in the first place. But now I don't have to try and act jealous, and he can carry on with whoever else he wants without a second thought."

"I still don't like him." Fred shook his head.

"Well, there are things about him that I don't like...the fact that he doesn't tell the girl beforehand that he'll dump them in a week sort of bothers me. It would probably bother me more if I had been one of those girls...but he stuck with me. And we had fun, got bored, broke up. And occasionally still spend a night."

"What does occasionally mean to you two?" Fred was afraid to ask.

"Once every week or two," she shrugged.

His jaw dropped. "Why do you do it if you don't love him?"

"Because the serious bookworm needs to have some fun every once in awhile. You're not like me, Fred. You have fun. Constantly. I study, which contrary to what everybody thinks DOES take a lot of time off of my schedule. I work hard for the grades I get, but life does get frustrating and complicated and somebody just needs a release from that. A period of time where nothing tedious like that matters. Being with Draco is my break from being Goody Two Shoes Granger."

"You're not seen as Goody Two Shoes anymore." he bit his lip, and she looked genuinely surprised.

"What am I seen as?"

"Since you managed to hold onto Draco 'Hogwarts Sex God' Malfoy for three whole months, you're seen by the males as Hermione 'Hogwarts Sex Goddess' Granger."

She burst out into laughter, "And you guys talk about this frequently?"

"Lately, it's all any Gryffindor guy will ever talk about. You know firsthand how picky Malfoy is."

"True," she nodded, and looked curious, "Harry and Ron even?"

"Sure. Them quite a bit, actually. Talking about what it would be like to lose it to you, even as their best friend."

She giggled, "Wow. Harry? Ron?"

He continued, "Dean, Neville, The Creeveys... I could go on."

"Really?" she looked thoughtful, "Seamus?"

"Well, not the virginity part," Fred sighed, and she gasped in delight, "Seamus! Who?"

"Your two feisty roommates." grinned Fred.

"Do you need to know anything else?" Hermione said finally after her laughter had died down, and he shook his head.

"At this moment, I feel confident enough to pleasure any girl."

Hermione smiled playfully, "Well, I'm sorry the Hogwarts Sex Goddess can't take full advantage of that," she winked, "but I believe that someone's first time should be someone they love."

He grinned at her, "I'm going to find Angelina and apologize."

"Go do that," she smiled warmly at him, "And show her the skill of a virgin."

Just as he was about to go out the door, he stopped and turned.

"Thanks for helping me, Hermione."

She waved yet another dismissive hand, "Don't mention it. Really."

As his footsteps echoed down the hallway, she sighed to herself. If she could only find true love again....

But until that day, she thought slyly, picking up her bag, Draco 'Hogwarts Sex God' Malfoy will just have to do!


End file.
